Ventisca eterna de la pasión
by h0neybee
Summary: Historia romántica, SomeokaxFubuki. No lo leáis si no queréis pero espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas~ No suelo escribir (ni publicar aquí), pero esta vez lo hice con mucha pasión, y también con mucho esfuerzo o al menos más del que le pongo a las redacciones del colegio. Espero que os guste…Estoy súper nerviosa ¿ok? Esta es una historia que dura 2 capítulos, los escribí los dos de un golpe porque soy rara (ahora mismo subo el siguiente, es que lo estoy revisando); en realidad la quería hacer en 1 pero escribo demasiado. Está inspirada en el ep55, y es SomeokaxFubuki, porque personalmente a mí sí me cae bien Someoka-kun y lo encuentro súper adorable. Sólo os aviso para que no leáis lo que no queréis leer~ Disclaimer: IE pertenece a Level 5.**

* * *

**Ventisca eterna de la pasión**

Era una fresca tarde de primavera en la que un bello atardecer cubría el cielo con su rosado y mágico manto. Aquel día el Raimon acababa de volver a la ciudad. El recientemente fichado delantero del equipo, Fubuki Shirou, se disponía a hacer una visita en el hospital. Se mantuvo de pie ante el bloque, apretando su bufanda de lana, con una expresión preocupada. La cansada luz del atardecer teñía de dorado los reflejos de su suave y claro cabello. Su inmaculada piel de nieve era levemente envuelta por el color del cielo. A pesar de su gran belleza, el joven delantero se veía triste. Sus hermosos ojos parecían siempre vacíos. Decían por ahí que estaba teniendo últimamente trastornos de personalidad en relación con su hermano difunto, pero él no le había hablado explícitamente acerca de ese sujeto a nadie… aún. A veces más que un legendario lobo parecía una ovejita, con su bufanda blanca y sus triste mirada.

Finalmente entró en el hospital, habló con el recepcionista y se dirigió a la sala que le indicaron. Iba a ver a su amigo, de nombre Someoka Ryuugo, el delantero dragón del Raimon, que estaba ingresado ahí ya que sufrió una lesión en la pierna izquierda la vez del partido contra la nueva academia Teikoku, que se empeoró a lo largo del día siguiente y finalmente se vio obligado a abandonar el fútbol por un tiempo. Entró en la sala y buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, ahí, reposando en una camilla y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Él era alto y corpulento. Su cabello tenía el rosa color de la pasión; su piel era de un oscuro dorado como las arenas del desierto. Un lunar adornaba su viril rostro. Aquel día, su fina camisa abierta dejaba entrever su fuerte y esculpido pecho moreno. Como era de esperar, tenía la pierna izquierda vendada. Fubuki Shirou llamó su nombre, y él sonrió tras encontrar sus ojos. El pálido muchacho se acercó a la vera de la camilla, observando preocupado a su compañero.

-Someoka-kun… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero aun conservando aquellos ojos tristes que delataban su malestar interno.

-¡Cada vez mejor!-respondió efusivamente intentando levantarse, de forma poco meditada y automática.-Dentro de una semana esto ya… ¡Auch!

-¡Someoka-kun!-se precipitó el pequeño a ayudarlo al ver que se había hecho daño.

-No es nada en absoluto, sólo hice un mal movimiento y…-no pudo continuar porque se desconcentró al sentir las manos del tierno Fubuki acariciando su pierna vendada, como intentando sanar el dolor.- Yo… eh… e-estoy bien, pásame mi muleta, vamos arriba a la azotea y hablamos.

Le dio la muleta que estaba apoyada en la pared al lesionado, pero al fijarse en cómo recorrió el pasillo, notó que andar constantemente con la muleta debía de ser un tanto incómodo. Entonces se ofreció a ayudarle a subir las escaleras. Él se negó modestamente, pero el pequeño insistió y le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura y el otro en el pecho, sosteniéndole con cuidado. El lesionado esperó con todas sus ganas que las manos de su compañero no percibieran los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban al sentir el roce y calor de su cuerpo.

Así era, Ryuugo Someoka estaba perdido por el hermoso delantero de hielo. Pero, aunque el delantero del dragón siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo jugando al fútbol, no era igual para otras cosas; de hecho, se sentía torpe y sin encanto, poco agradable a la vista, e incluso feo. Especialmente al estar cerca de aquella belleza de cabellos de plata; sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con aquel Casanova al que todas las chicas adoraban debido a su innegable encanto. Pero a pesar de todo amaba a Shirou más que a nada. Sólo verle era como un soplo de aire que le excitaba y le tranquilizaba a la vez; que despertaba un ardiente dragón de fuego en su corazón, y que a la vez calmaba su ira habitual. No se explicaba por qué, nunca antes le había gustado ningún otro chico; sin embargo, sabía lo que sentía no se podía comparar a la amistad entre hermanos o la admiración, como era el caso en su amistad con Gouenji y otros compañeros de equipo. Lo que tenía claro es que Shirou era diferente, especial, que nadie más le hacía sentir así, y que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Aún recordaba la noche en la que todo empezó.

_Flashback__ (Sólo os aviso por si acaso)_

_Una vez, cuando aún existía una viva tensión entre ellos sobretodo de la parte del moreno gruñón, que aún se sentía altamente frustrado por la marcha del delantero estrella, Gouenji, del equipo. Era una fría noche de tormenta, la caravana había estacionado en algún parking de gasolinera de alguna desolada autovía para que sus miembros pudieran dormir. La lluvia golpeaba con furia el techo del autocar y el sonido de los truenos hacía temblar las ventanas. Someoka, que tenía la costumbre de levantarse a ir al baño a las horas más inesperadas como fueron esta vez las dos de la mañana, se topó con el cuerpo de aquella pobre criaturita, hecha una bola en el suelo, temblando y palpitando. Podía oír unos débiles sollozos que provenían de él._

_Sin saber porqué, verlo en aquel estado le impactó por dentro. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que otro de sus compañeros estuviera despierto y arreglara la situación en su lugar, pero todos parecían descansar profundamente. Una extraña fuerza superior a su ser, le atrajo como un imán a acercarse al lado de aquel atemorizado muchachito y a preguntar qué sucedía –lo cual hizo de mala gana, intentando manifestar su desaprecio hacia el nuevo delantero y manteniendo su imagen de cascarrabias y tipo duro._

_Fubuki levantó el rostro para comprobar quién le dirigía la palabra –definitivamente no se esperaba al miembro del Raimon que más le odiaba-, dejando a la vista sus ojos rojizos y llorosos, que brillaban temblorosos como débiles estrellas en aquella oscura noche. Fue como si su corazón se detuviera por un momento. A la vez que luchaba contra sí mismo por controlar sus sentimientos y mantener las apariencias, sintió que algo por dentro le aplastaba, como si su corazón tomara un peso descomunal. _

_-Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?-murmuró Someoka en voz baja, prácticamente inaudible, inseguro de cómo iba a sonar eso. Luego tomó un tono más alto y agresivo.-Estás llorando para que los demás te vean y crean que te he hecho algo, ¿no? Quieres que yo me las cargue con la bronca y que todos piensen que te estoy haciendo daño._

_-No tiene nada que ver contigo.-contestó escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza entre las rodillas.- Déjame._

_Someoka aún necesitaba saberlo, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa para seguir insistiendo aparte de la oculta y profunda verdad que era el hecho de que se preocupaba un tanto por él._

_-¡Dímelo ya, maldita sea!-gritó de nuevo, que conocía pocas maneras de reaccionar a parte de esta. Continuó la ausencia de reacción de la parte de Fubuki, que permanecía en el suelo escondido detrás de sus rodillas, demasiado atrapado en sus miedos como para responder. Someoka, que cuando empezaba a enojarse no hacía más que continuar aumentando su ira y podía llegar a hacer locuras, agarró la mochila que estaba en el asiento cercano, en la que Fubuki guardaba sus cosas y empezó a sacar su contenido y arrojarlo con furia al suelo. Tiró unas cuantas de sus prendas de vestir, y luego se hartó y directamente le dio la vuelta a la mochila y lo tiró todo. _

_Pero entre los objetos que cayeron, algo crujió, como si se hubiera roto. Fubuki fue despertado de su estado de temor e inmovilidad por aquel sonido y se apresuró a buscar lo que fuera. Pero Someoka ya lo había tomado en sus manos, se trataba de un marco, pero no le dio tiempo a fijarse en las personas que salían retratadas en la foto porque Fubuki se lo quitó rápidamente._

_-Esto… ¿Se te ha roto?-preguntó el mayor algo incómodo. _

_El chico de cabellos de plata no contestó ni le miró, simplemente se quedó observando la imagen en el marco._

_-Urgh…-gruñó el mayor.- L-lo siento, ¿vale?_

_Tras esas palabras, el sobresaltado Fubuki le miró, asombrado, ¿se había disculpado? ¿Él? Ante aquella molesta mirada extrañada que le observaba, Someoka giró la cabeza, ya dispuesto a irse y a dejar el asunto, esperando a que el otro se olvidara de aquella vergonzosa disculpa. Fubuki se quedó observando de nuevo la fotografía durante unos instantes y pronunció una frase:_

_-Ellos eran mi familia._

_-¿Eran?-se giró el chico alto con curiosidad. Interpretó el hecho de que Fubuki hubiera decidido dirigirle la palabra como un perdón, y volvió a acercarse a donde el pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo, al cual no pareció molestarle, así que Someoka se sentó a su lado y el comienzo de algo nuevo parecía estar naciendo._

_Fubuki se pasó unos minutos relatándole en voz baja la avalancha nieve, que llevó a la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano Atsuya, que era delantero y al que quería mucho. Le contó que ahora no tenía familia, pero que seguía adelante gracias a su pasión por el fútbol y que aún tenía esa fobia al ruido de la tormenta porque le recordaba a la avalancha que le había arrebatado a sus seres más queridos; y todo eso lo relató bastante menos atemorizado que antes, ya que él odiaba estar solo, pero al tener a alguien al lado se empezaba a sentir mucho más calmado. Sin embargo, a su atento oyente le afectó mucho el relato, sobretodo tras darse cuenta de que lo mal que se había estado portando con un pobre huérfano que había tenido una vida mil veces más dura y horrible que la suya, que no había hecho nada para merecer esa catástrofe, y que sólo buscaba alguien en quien confiar y tener como amigo._

_Resistió con todo su ser lo que le parecían -pero que se negaba a reconocer- unas desgarradoras ganas de echarse a llorar, que le ahogaban por dentro. Porque a él nunca nadie le había visto llorar en público y quería que así siguiera siendo; y llorar era algo que podría hacer alguien como por ejemplo Haruna o Aki, pero no él, un chico, y menos el chico más duro y enojón del Raimon._

_-¿Estás bien, Someoka?-acabó interrumpiendo su propia historia al observar que su compañero se veía perturbado._

_-Eh… Yo…-no era bueno con las palabras, no sabía expresar sus condolencias en aquel momento, ni tampoco estaba seguro de querer mostrarse sentimental.- Mira… ¿quieres que traiga mi saco y…me quede a dormir a tu lado esta noche?_

_Fubuki abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido, y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El chico de cabello rosa agradeció también, en su mente, a la oscuridad de la noche, por ocultar el color de su extremamente ruborizado rostro en aquel momento._

_-¡No es porque m-me preocupe por ti ni nada del estilo! –justificó enojado y nervioso, negándose aún a tragarse su orgullo -Es que…tengo frío, eso es, y se está más caliente al tener a alguien más cerca._

_Y así hicieron, colocaron sus sacos de dormir juntos; Fubuki lo puso muy cerca de su compañero, éste hasta podía notar su respiración, pero no dijo nada, porque aunque no le gustara eso, tampoco es que le molestara. Someoka se pasó unos instantes mirando al techo, pensando en la historia que le había contado antes, y no queriendo girarse a mirar cómo estaba el chico de cabellos plateados porque hacerlo le hacía sentir algo incómodo. De repente notó que el rugido de los truenos y el tamborileo del agua sobre el techo se habían desvanecido por completo. _

_-Mira, ya ha parado de llover…-dijo, pero no halló respuesta excepto el silencio de la ya calmada noche.- ¿Fubuki…?- se giró por fin a verlo, y entonces vio el rostro dormido del adorable Fubuki, que respiraba serenamente, acurrucado, sonrosado, probablemente hundido profundamente en algún plácido y tranquilo sueño. El despierto no pudo despegar sus ojos de aquel ángel por unos instantes, confuso, preguntándose por qué verlo así hacía que, no sólo no hallara ni el mínimo rastro de odio hacia éste; pero incluso también le provocara un extraño y curioso sentimiento, que le revolvía el estómago, que era completamente nuevo para él…pero que le resultaba bastante agradable. Se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera despierto, y tras comprobarlo, dejó de lado todas esas estrictas normas de carácter que se ponía él mismo; y despacio, con extrema precaución, sin saber porqué ni querer saberlo, posó un tímido beso sobre su frente. Sin hacerse más preguntas, se puso a dormir inmediatamente._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Continúa en el capítulo 2**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-Shirou volvía a preguntar lo mismo. Esta vez ya estaban en la terraza de la azotea del hospital, de nuevo bajo el anaranjado cielo y entre la fresca brisa que flotaba en el aire.

-¡Claro, ya te lo he dicho antes!-sonrió Ryuugo.- ¿Por qué me lo haces esa pregunta tanto?

-Tengo miedo de que pase otra vez…-murmuró preocupado.- No quiero que le vuelva a suceder algo malo por mi culpa a alguien que quiero.

Al principio al oír aquello le saltó el corazón, al oír los labios del hermoso joven pronunciar la palabra "quiero" refiriéndose a él, pero a la vez era consciente que no le quería de la forma en la que lo hacía él, ni lo haría nunca. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por algo tan egoísta.

-¡Vamos, venga ya, nada fue tu culpa!-exclamó alegre, intentándole hacer sentir mejor.-Lo mío es por culpa de aquél imbécil de la cabeza medio rapada, ese tal Fudou, el que me pegó…

-Yo te forcé a repetir la Ventisca Güiverna conmigo demasiadas veces.-insistió.

-¡Qué va! Además, tan sólo me he roto la pierna, ¡no es que me vaya a morir!–soltó una carcajada, pero se dio cuenta que el tierno Fubuki parecía cada vez más preocupado, entonces optó por cambiar a un estado de ánimo más serio y dejar las bromas para no empeorar la situación.- Lo mío no es nada comparado con lo que tú debes estar pasando. Vamos, ¿qué me dijiste por el móvil que querías contarme?

Entonces le contó su problema. Le explicó cómo, tras la muerte de su hermano, había empezado a notar que su personalidad estaba creciendo en él, y cómo decidió rendirse ante ello ya que tener la presencia de Atsuya dentro de él le hacía sentir bien, como si él aún estuviera ahí; le confesó que había notado últimamente que esa personalidad estaba apoderándose de él, y le habló de los problemas que había tenido recientemente jugando al fútbol causados por esto. Fubuki sabía que podía confiar en su amigo para contarle lo que fuera; ya había tenido prueba suficiente.

-Yo quería ser más fuerte,-decía.- porque si me volvía más fuerte me volvería perfecto…Pero seguía escuchando la voz de Atsuya riéndose de mí y… me hace pensar que nunca conseguiré volverme perfecto…

-¿Perfecto?-reiteró Someoka, atento.

-Eso es, pero… Atsuya tampoco era perfecto.-prosiguió.- Aunque él… Atsuya… Yo me he dado cuenta que a todos…sólo les importa Atsuya, no yo. Cuando gritan mi nombre, en realidad gritan Atsuya. Él mete goles, es un delantero estrella, pero yo… yo no soy más que un inútil. Todos están olvidando a Shirou. Siento que estoy desapareciendo…como si fuera dejando de existir poco a poco…

-¡No digas eso, de ninguna manera! ¡Fubuki Shirou es muy importante!-Someoka se había levantado impulsivamente del banco. -Shirou es el valiente defensa que nos cubre y nos protege en los partidos… ¡Shirou es un miembro indispensable de nuestro equipo sin el que no seríamos lo mismo para nada!

El nombrado levantó la vista sorprendido. Someoka desvió los ojos, algo avergonzado, no solo de no saber expresarse correctamente en esos momentos como lo pudiera hacer el Capitán Endou, sino también de estar repitiendo en voz alta palabras que salían directamente de su corazón.

-Fubuki Shirou es muy importante…para mí…

Respiró hondo y decidió hacerlo, con aquel coraje propio de un delantero que se lo juega todo en un tiro a puerta, con aquel valor digno del dragón de fuego.

-Él es el ángel de la nieve del que me enamoré aquella noche de tormenta. Yo te amo a ti, Shirou, no a Atsuya ni a otra persona. No digas que no eres importante porque… lo eres todo para mí.

Sin embargo su voz tembló al pronunciar aquello. La respiración de Fubuki se detuvo por un instante. Silencio. Hubo un largo silencio en el que el chico no hizo nada más que mirar atónito con sus hermosos ojos claros, esos instantes fueron suficientes para que el pobre Someoka pudiera rápidamente darse cuenta de la situación; su mundo se derrumbó súbitamente, en un solo instante volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido y absurdo era todo eso. Entonces suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, es ridículo, vamos ríete si quieres.-respondió bruscamente el de la muleta dándose media vuelta.-Cuéntale a todos que soy un raro, me da igual.

-¡Espera…! Y-o…-al chico pálido no le salían las palabras.

De repente, una risa se escapó de los labios de éste. El chico de la pierna vendada ni siquiera se giró. Sintió que se helaba por dentro, que sus miembros flaqueaban, mientras un frío sudor recorría su nuca. Y el chiquillo de la bufanda, sin poderse contener, continuó su risa, la cual se le clavó como una puñalada al corazón de aquel pobre chico. Su orgullo de tipo duro se había desparramado por los suelos, pero había aún peor, la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo le había rechazado.

-M-me voy.-consiguió pronunciar con seriedad disimulando su enorme dolor con un frío tono de voz, alejándose torpemente con la muleta, tambaleándose por culpa de su pierna. Pero poco duró antes de caerse al duro y frío suelo, haciendo que su sufrimiento se duplicara, ahora materializándose en estado físico. Resistió todo lo posible, apretando sus párpados y conteniendo su entrecortado aliento, pero no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se derramara por su cara.

De repente, oyó gritar "¡Espera!". Sintió unos brazos abrazar estrechamente su cuerpo por detrás.

-¡Qué tonto eres a veces, Someoka-kun, no entiedes…!-exclamó Shirou, con su dulce voz.- Me he reído porque me hace gracia cómo en el fondo eres realmente tierno...-rió de nuevo apoyando su cabeza sobre la ancha espalda del muchacho. Éste sintió que su todo su dolor se esfumaba; la cálida presencia que se aferraba a su espalda hizo que el corazón del corpulento muchacho diera un vuelco y que un agradable calor comenzara lentamente a invadir su pecho.- y porque estoy realmente feliz, Someoka-kun…

Someoka se giró hacia su amigo. Frente a frente, éste le ofreció sus brazos para ayudarle a levantarse. Tener delante de él, tan próximo, tan cerca de su rostro, de su cuerpo, a aquel hermoso ángel era como ver el cielo, las estrellas, sentir un millón de emociones inexplicables. A la vez que era ayudado a ponerse en pie, no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho. Fubuki Shirou le miraba dulcemente con una serena sonrisa en los labios mientras llevó su blanca mano al rostro del moreno.

-Sé que te haces el duro, pero que por dentro de ti hay un chico sensible y bueno…-dijo mientras sus finos dedos limpiaban su húmeda mejilla.- Un chico…que me gusta mucho.

Someoka correspondió al gesto del otro agarrando tímidamente la mano que acariciaba su rostro. El pálido joven, cuyo plateado cabello era mecido por el viento, agachó los ojos al suelo mientras se ruborizaba. Ante aquella reacción tan indecisa de parte de su compañero, el moreno empezó a preguntarse si éste había entendido bien a qué se refería. O si era que, después de tal declaración, ¿Shirou le estaba respondiendo con simple amor de amigo?

Claro, era normal. Al fin y al cabo, como se temía desde el principio, el otro sentía sólo amistad. Pero eso ya le parecía mucho menos malo frente al miedo que había pasado precedentemente al pensar que Shirou llegaría a despreciarle y burlarse de él para siempre. Él sólo quería la felicidad de su amado, incluso si él no se la podía dar; estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo eso.

-Mira…-interrumpió el silencio, intentando sonreír de nuevo, pero a la vez notó que el otro también estaba a punto de decir algo, y se calló.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-preguntó curioso.

-No nada, una tontería, olvídalo.-respondió, tras pensar mejor que sus torpes palabras no iban a quedar bien en ese ligeramente amargo, pero hermoso momento.-Habla tú primero.

-Que…tengo algo que devolverte.

El chico de la bufanda se acercó más a él, y, de puntillas, posó inesperadamente sus delicados labios, cual fugaces mariposas, sobre los ardientes labios del moreno. Una suave brisa se levantó acariciando a los dos. La fina blusa negra de Someoka se agitaba y la bufanda de lana de Fubuki ondeaba en el aire. Durante un instante en los que las palabras sobraban, ambos se contemplaron mutuamente llenos de fascinación.

-¿Devolverme… qué?-reaccionó algo tarde Someoka, confuso y acalorado tanto por las palabras que no entendía como por el beso. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Al final sí que le correspondía? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello acabara de pasar.

-Pues mira, en aquella noche de tormenta, cuando tú pensabas que yo estaba dormido, resulta que yo en realidad… no lo estaba.

-¡Maldito…!-exclamó medio enojado, medio riendo mientras iba ya encadenando hechos en su mente y anticipando a qué se refería.

-Sí, la verdad es que supe todo este tiempo que me habías besado en la frente.-rió, y hizo una pequeña pausa.-A mí también…me gustaste desde todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta antes?

-Yo no tenía ni idea… No podía imaginar que yo pudiera…gustarle a alguien como tú…-balbuceó confuso, para terminar de forma algo ridícula- Es decir, yo soy tan…feo.

-¡Venga ya!-exclamó indignado ante tal estupidez, y miró al chico de la piel dorada seriamente.- Nadie me ofrece tanto como tú, y cuando estás a mi lado, sé que puedo afrontar cualquier cosa. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.-entonces sonrió de nuevo, tomando el rostro del moreno con sus delicadas manos.-No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas; por mucho que lo intento, jamás podré verte feo.

-Sabes…No pude evitar besarte. Cuando te vi dormido por primera vez, me di cuenta de que eras lo más bello que había visto nunca.

Volvieron a contemplarse en silencio, de nuevo. Ryuugo siempre había sido un chico impulsivo, que no se lo pensaba dos veces, que hacía lo que quería; y esta vez, Shirou le correspondía, y lucía más adorable e irresistible que nunca. Entonces no lo pensó más. Empujó bruscamente al joven de la bufanda contra la verja y le besó con fuerza. El pálido joven le correspondió, mientras ataba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Sin cuestionarse si aquello era correcto, sin querer preguntarse qué dirían los demás, se entregaron completamente el uno al otro. Con los párpados cerrados, guiados únicamente por la pasión, el frío ángel de la nieve se derretía al tocar la dorada piel hirviente de deseo del moreno, ofreciéndole su cuello, sus hombros, su boca. Bajo las primeras estrellas que iban apareciendo, se fundieron en los brazos del otro, hasta tener que separar sus labios por la falta de aliento.

-Antes querías decirme algo… ¿qué era?-preguntó el pequeño, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Hay muchas formas de ser perfecto, Shirou.-le respondió este, abrazándolo protectoramente.- Y tú ya lo eres para mí.

-Muchas gracias… Yo…-estaba al borde de sus emociones, y su felicidad tan inmensa y desbordante rápidamente se transformó en lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó el mayor inquieto al escuchar sus tiernos sollozos.

-¡Te quiero, Someoka-kun, te quiero mucho…! Prométeme que te recuperarás, por favor…

-Te lo ruego, para de llorar–le dijo acariciando sus cabellos de seda.-no soporto verte así. Lo haré por ti, te lo prometo. Volveré a jugar al fútbol a tu lado, y seremos como el viento juntos algún día.

Fin


End file.
